The embodiments herein relate generally to tools used to capture various varieties of crayfish. As used in this application, “crayfish” means freshwater crustaceans resembling small lobsters that are members of the superfamilies Astacoidea and Parastacoidea. Experiments were completed on orconectes virilis (commonly called virile crayfish or the northern crayfish) and pacifastacus leniusculus (commonly called the signal crayfish). However, it is understood that these experiments could be completed on any of the hundreds of other species of crayfish throughout the world.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, crayfish traps were difficult to fish with and typically were sold incomplete. Additionally, most crayfish traps were not capable of capturing larger crayfish due to smaller openings. Embodiments of the disclosed invention resolve this problem.